A large variety of displays are used in a store setting to draw a customer's attention to particular merchandise for sale or to provide other related information or guidance. It is sometimes difficult to install or utilize some of these systems with the store's shelving or merchandise holding stands. Moreover, it is sometimes difficult to easily position such displays where they can be easily viewed or optimally draw a customer's attention. The present invention provides a display system that draws a customer's attention.